


Not at His Best

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Sunburn, adorkable boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s when you don’t want to be seen that mean the most</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not at His Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perky/gifts).



It was a Saturday. It was sunny, yet pleasantly on the chilly side which made it an excellent day to be outside, enjoying the weather and nature. It was even more perfect as on that day one Kaplan family had made arrangements to head off to the beach. It was a wonderful day, all things considered - the water was lovely. The sun shone, but not in a way it was unbearable to stay in the sunlight. The bbq prepared was delicious and even the siblings managed to behave and even some might dare say - got along. They stayed longer than expected, and only left when they absolutely had to.  
It was an amazing day, one the consequences of which became evident only the following day. It was with horror that the eldest son of the house stared at himself in the mirror and saw vast expenses of red covering his skin.  
Well. That _would_ explain the burning sensation, he thought and would've pinched the bridge of his nose if that wouldn't have proved to be painful.   
  
At least he had no plans made for the day, so he could spend it applying aloe-vera lotion- he thought, only to have his plans thwarted by an unexpected visitor. No sooner did he finish going through a late morning routine did Billy come face to face with Teddy, who was dressed nicely, smelled distinctly of cologne and was holding a bag with snacks and a couple of DVDs they promised they'd watch when they had time.  
  
"That... looks painful." Teddy said at the end of a brief, awkward silence but quickly changed the subject, sensing Billy's growing panic. "We keep saying we'll watch these, and you said you didn't have plans for today... I thought I'd surprise you."  
  
Billy melted a bit inside and ended up smiling despite himself, even if in mild exasperation.  
"Well, you did. For your efforts, you get to see your boyfriend looking quite _unattractive_."  
  
Teddy nodded.  
"Yeah, that about cuts it."  
  
A growl was the immediate response.  
"Well. _Excuse me_ for not being a fast-healing shapeshifter-"  
He was cut short when Teddy swooped closer and gently kissed the tip of his nose, which was one of the least red-looking spots on his face.  
  
"Thanks for letting me see you like this." Teddy whispered and bumped their noses together before turning away.  
"Alright, I'll go put what needs cooling in the fridge and grab us drinks. You pick which one you wanna watch first."  
  
And with that Teddy was gone, off to the kitchen, leaving Billy to pretend the redness of his cheeks was still only due to sunburn and not the blood rushing to his face.  
Hm. Maybe he could get _Teddy_ to apply that aloe-vera for him, Billy thought finally and turned around to get his room ready for some moviethoning.   



End file.
